


Beautiful

by France



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Gay, Hot, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Romance, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France/pseuds/France
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.the most important thing i've ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

_**“o ye harreh.” Looee sed as he came. Harreh crid “no looee. I luv tailor sift, nut u.' "No u heary beeva. Lisen up m8 i'll fooken bash ur hed in i swear on ma mum. u luv ME'** _

_**“NO.“ nIell screemed as he gave berth to susan boyle.  ” HAAREH YOURE ARE A WIZARD.„** _

_**"BUt hArry sed he lovf ME' kim kadasian creid. "KANye waZ RITE ABOUT UOU."** _

_**”KANEYE IS S NEVRR RITE. KIM. LOVE ME.” Ariane granday tol d her in dimsy .** _

_**«BUT YOURE SRE LIEK 12. DAS ILEEGAL BRUH.»** _

_**"HOW W DEAR U.” She creud as hse sucked a loolly pop. " im a MATRUE WOAMAN BEING."** _

_**hush. Bendikt cucumber will protect us fromt the pictonians. Theyr e cumig .N .INVADE.** _


End file.
